What Does Life Hold
by susan.ridl
Summary: Many things in life are not what you make. Life has challenges and rewards. Serena will have to fight many challenges to get to what she wants. The problem, what she wants may not be the best thing for her... Unsure what rating yet, so I am going to rate high for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I finally got around to start my first story. I know I am not the best writer, but I do have a slight plan for this story. It has been brewing in my mind for a while, I just need to put my thoughts into words. Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the plot of the story is mine. Please leave any comments or suggestions. I like to have anyone's help in order to make my writing better. I hope you all like it. The Beginning

How does one rate there life? What is the value of one's life? This has been a question that millions of people ask themselves. Some people look at their lives in measurements. How much money do I have, how many possessions do I have? Some other people measure their lives by value. How much money have I made, how much am I worth, what is the value of my possessions? However, there are few others, others like myself that measure their life with acceptance.

This is where my story begins. Feeling accepted in the life that I live. Looking back during my life, I have found that I have not been very accepted. Growing up I was teased all the time. I was the outcast in my class. I was not the very pretty one, nor did I own very nice things. I went through my childhood being called worthless, or that I was not going to amount to much. There were other things that I was also called, but I will not mention them now.

I suddenly looked up from the small paper that I was writing. This was a paper that I was required to write in order to get into the college that I wanted, Jefferson Senior College. It was a college that was located deep in the country. The college was huge, but the bright green trees around the exterior and the multitude of flowers located around the college made the college one that everyone wished to go to. The students that do go to this college are all from proseegious families. The families may have been rich or had other connections in regards to the schools that is how they all get in. In regards to myself, I do not come from a well-known family and neither does my family have much money. That is why I am writing this easy today. First place prize is for a scholarship to go to the school for a year. Even if this is all I could get at least I can tell any potential employers that I did attend Jefferson College.

I stood up and walked to my small cramped kitchen. It wasn't much, the paint was starting to peal from the walls and there were many rust color stains on the floor, but hey, it kept the rain off my head. Suddenly I heard a loud crack. I felt the walls shake in the small kitchen. I looked to my right out of the small window. I had seen that the wind was blowing. I was sure that if I took one-step outside that it would have a growling sound to it. I watched outside and there were bright flashes of light. Great a thunderstorm, I thought. I really hate the rain, and I hate violent storm even more.

I slowly walked to the fridge and pulled out some food that was left over from earlier in the day. It didn't look that appeasing, a bunch of ground up hamburger and cooked noodles. I dished a small amount onto my plate, and put the rest back in the fridge. I then slowly walked back to my worn couch, it wasn't pretty, but it was comfortable. I slowly thought about my future while I ate the cold noodles and hamburger.

After I was finished, I looked at the clock; it was already one in the morning. My easy has to be mailed within the next day on order for it to be considered. I finally looked back down to the paper that I have merely written my entire life on. I finished the paper by writing; In conclusion, I have every desire to attend Jefferson. I have worked hard in my studies in order to get where I am. Even with everyone saying that I was not good enough, or that I was not pretty enough, I have not let that stop me.

I finished the long essay by signing my name to it and folding it in threes. I picked up the envelope that was sitting next to my phone. I opened it up and stuffed my paper in the envelope along with my application for the school. I looked back at the clock. It is about time to get a little sleep before the bright golden sun rises above the horizon. I stood up from my desk, and started too walked over to the bed that was in the corner of my small room. I slowly sat on the edge of my bed and looked to the ceiling. I started to let a few teardrop tears drop from the corner of my eyes.

"Please," I said quietly to myself, "Help me make it in. You have taken everyone important from me; all I ask is for one thing in return."

The everything I am talking about is my parents and my little sister. I lost them last year, the day before my nineteenth birthday. The police officer that came to my door told me that the accident happened due to a head on collision. The other driver that caused the accident was more than three times the legal limit. I cried so hard when I found out the I lost them all, but nothing-hurt more than what I seen when I see the car after the accident. Sitting in the backseat, next to where my little sister had sat, was smudges of something creamy white, mixed with bright yellow, bright blue, and pink. I looked at the floor in the backseat, and sitting there upside down was the remnant of a birthday cake.

They all died because of me. If it was not because it was my birthday, or for the fact that my parents knew that I loved celebrating my birthday, they would have never died. Even a year later I still have not forgave myslef for it. No, I was not the one that was driving the car, but I was the reason that they have died. This was the reason now that I was asking the ceiling to help me, ya I know that sounds ridiculous. Everything was taken from me; the least that could happen is being accepted in the college.

I continued to think about the past, and my long lost family. I started to have tears come to my eyes. I knew now it was going to be a long tearful night. I continued to hear the thunder in the background, and then I thought about the loneness that I was feeling. This is what I deserve; this is my punishment, for what I contributed to my family's death.

I slowly lay back on my bed and tucked my feet under me. I slowly grabbed my plush white blanket and surrounded myself with it. I continued to have tears drop from my eyes as I slowly closed them. While darkness slowly claimed my I kept whispering softly to the air, "why me, why, why can't anything work right for me?" I never received an answer as a dreamless sleep claimed me, and thunder continued in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. I know this is starting out a bit slow, but there is some background I wanted to get in the story. It will pick up, I promise. Sorry, still no Darien in this chapter, but he should be entering in the story by the next 2.

Again Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but I would love to be her.

Chapter 2: Working Time

Sun was starting to shine in the small windows in Serenity's bedroom. Inside the tiny room, groans could be herd underneath the fluffy pink comforter that covered a small body. She flipped the cover over her head and stared at the clock on her bedside stand. The large red numbers on the screen red 10:00am.

"Ahhhh…I am so going to be late," she started to yell frantically in the apartment. Her shift at the restaurant started at 10:30. She had to hurry. She then threw the covers off and ran towards the bathroom. The next thing she knew she fell face first on her floor. She started to moan and looked behind her.

"Stupid shoe," she mumbled while glaring at said object that caused her to fall. She started to stand, and notice a pain shoot up from her left ankle. Serenity looked down at it and seen that it was starting to turn an ugly shade of purple. She slowly hobbled over to the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas that was hidden in the far back. She slowly put the peas on her ankle and let out a hiss.

She felt like her day was going to be awful. First, she wakes up late, and then she twisted her ankle. Shaking her head, she hobbled to the bathroom, and took a hot shower. After turning, the facet nobs to the off position she started to dry her small frame with her fluffy towel. After deciding she was dry enough, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her closet. Looking inside, she dug through the clothes inside until she came across her knee high pink shirt and white blouse. Proceeding to dress herself, she walked over to the mirror and sat down. Taking a brush, she pulled it through her long mane. She then twisted her silvery blonde hair into two balls one on each side of her head. Hair flowed down the two balls reaching to her knees.

After finishing her hair, put on a tad bit of make-up, and looked at herself. "Well Serenity," she mumbled to herself, "I guess this is the best it is going to get."

Shaking her head she stood up grabbed her keys while slipping her shoes. She then grabbed the envelope off the counter that was her life. Putting it inside her pink jacket, she headed out the door. Serenity made her way out of the building she was staying at and watched the people walk by her. The city has always been loud. Often wishing for a quieter place to live, she knew that what she had now was all she could afford.

While she slowly hobbled toward her workplace, Serenity stopped once in order to mail her paper into Jefferson Senior College. She looked at the letter, held it to her heart for a moment, and then placed it in the mail. Trying to keep her hopes up she continued to hobble to her work.  
She stopped walking in front of her workplace, the Corner. She had always loved this place; she grew up on their hamburgers and shakes. Walking in the front door the noise inside was ear shattering. Her eyes got as wide as saucers when she noticed the amount of people.

She turned and spotted her boss. Serenity always thought he was cute. With his sandy blonde hair and green eyes, she fell for him when she was only fourteen. Ya she was a kid then, but she could of still had a boyfriend, her dad would probably would have grounded her, but what's not worth a risk.

She walked over to her boss, "Hey Andy the place is really hopping today."

Andrew turned around and looked at Serenity, "Ya, and it is only going to get worse. There is a huge gathering going on at the edge of town, and there are many people from out of town that are coming just for it."

"OK Andy, I go grab my apron and I'll be right out." She turned from Andrew and started to hobble away.

"Serenity what did you do," Andrew asked after he noticed that she was hobbling.

"Oh nothing really. I just tripped over a shoe this morning when I was getting up. You know what a klutz I can be." Serenity mumbled while lowering her head so he would not see the tears in her eyes due to her embarrassment.

Andrew looked at her and even though her head was down he could still see what he thought were tears. "That's alright, why don't you watch the counter today, while I run the table."

Serenity started to look at Andrew with a small smile on her lips. "Thanks Andy. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anytime Sere," Andrew then smiled and turned away starting to work on the next table.

Eight hours later, she looked out the window from the counter she stood behind. She noticed that it was starting to get darker outside. She stepped to the window and noticed the dark storm clouds quickly moving to the city.

"Hey Andy, do you think I could leave a little early today. That storm coming in looks bad, and I would like to get home before it hits." Serenity turned to her boss.

"Ya that is for the best. Go ahead and go and I'll finish up," Andrew told her.

"Thanks Andy, you're the best." She slowly hobbled to the counter and grabbed her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow," she yelled while walking out the door.

Well another few pages done. It should start to pick up in the next chapter. I am already trying to plot which way to go with this. I have three ideas, but I haven't decided on one yet, but I should tomorrow.

Please leave any comments or suggestions. I like to have anyone's help in order to make my writing better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. OK, made it to chapter 3. Wow, I can't believe it.

Thanks to

LoveInTheBattleField

Ashley10155

GraphicsChyk

Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Again Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the new series makes me dream of it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Changes in Life

Hobbling out the door, she looked up at the sky. 'It's really getting dark now, I really hope I am able to make it home', she thought while starting to limp down the sidewalk. Looking around the streets, she noted that it was really quite with only passing a person passing her now and then.

She suddenly stopped in her tracks. A shiver went down her spine that touched her to her core. It was a feeling that she hasn't had for almost a year. 'Something's wrong' she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder.

She turned around startled; her eyes as wide as saucers looking at the body that the hand was attached to. He was tall. His hair so blond that it looked white, but his eyes, his eyes was what disturbed her the most. They were green, such a dark green that it would put the fear in any woman.

"You look like you can use some help," asked the man with a slight smirk on his face.

"No, thank you," she whispered trying not to look up at the man's face. "I only have a short way to go before I get to where I need to."

"But you look injured, are you sure you can make it," he said with a touch of concern in his voice, but the look in his eyes had something else hid inside of them.

"Ya, I'll be fine," she told the man. She then turned from him and started to head down the sidewalk at a faster pass even though her ankle protested the action.

She turned so fast and started to leave she never seen the wider smile on his face or heard him whisper, "Your mine."

Still frightened by the man that she met on the street she almost loss the direction she was going. Drip, drip, drip, she started to feel raindrops on the top of her head. Suddenly the wind started to blow hard, and almost knocked her off her feet. She reached out her hands and grabbed a pole that was next to her. 'I really need to hurry up, if I am going to make it home' she thought. She again started down the street fighting the fierce wind that was blowing. She suddenly heard a screech behind her. She turned around to see what was happening. She then thought she heard a person yelling, "Look out." Before she could make out what was happening, she felt something hit her on her back, and all she knew was darkness.

* * *

One Darien Shields was finishing with his last patient for the day. 'I am so glad that this day is almost done' he thought while writing down the last of his notes. He always wanted to be a doctor, even though his parents forbidden it. He was supposed to take over the family business, but he never could see himself doing what his family was known for centuries.

The patient he was seeing now was just a general check-up, and she was in prefect health, which would make the paper work very simple for him. He looked up at the woman. Even while he was doing his examination, he never noticed how her hair swayed to her mid-back or her medium blue eyes looking at him. No he didn't have any feelings for this woman that sat in front of him, but it did remind him of a woman he seen about a year ago. That woman he seen had the most beautiful silvery-blond hair he ever seen. He never did see her eyes, but he imagined that they were the bluest of blue. He then remembered how she was taken from a car that was smashed beyond recognition. Her hysterical cries reached his ears and touched his cold heart. He never saw her again in real life, even though he dreamed of her often.

Shaking his head, he brought himself back to the present. "You're next appointment will be in six months Mina," he told the blonde hair blue eyed woman that was sitting on the table.

"OK Dr. Shields thanks," She got off the table, and looked back at him. Darien couldn't read what the look was in her eyes, but it did make him uncomfortable. Giving him a small smile, she turned and walked out of the office.

'Finally done,' he thought to himself after placing the file down on his desk. Looking outside he noticed that there were storm clouds starting to move in the area. 'I better head for home before it starts raining' he thought to himself.

He grabbed his keys out of his pocket while he was turning off the lights to his office. He walked out the front door and locked it behind him. He started to walk down the barren streets when he thought that he should pick some food up at the local store before heading home to his quite apartment.

Hearing the thunder in the background, he knew that he did not have long before the storm was going to hit. 'Maybe I'll just order some food and have it delivered,' he thought to himself. Just then, he decided to head home instead.

Walking further down the walkway, he thought he was hearing cars racing in the distance. Just then a strong gust of wind belted into him. 'This storm is going to be bad' he thought to himself. He started to feel cold raindrops starting to fall on him.

He looked around thinking that he could find an open restaurant or store that he could dive in, if the rain started to downpour. While looking around his eyes stopped on a blond hair woman who was talking to a white haired man, and she looked scared. 'I wonder if she is alright,' he thought while starting to head to the couple. He then noticed that she turned around quickly and started to limp quickly away from the man. Darien then took his eyes off the woman and turned them towards the man who had a smile that crept on his face. Darien was about to turn away since the woman was away from the male's presence. His eyes wondered to the woman who was a good distance away from him when he heard the motors to the cars, which he thought were racing. He spotted them out of the corner of his eye, when he noticed that the woman started to cross the street.

"Look out." He yelled at the top of his lungs. He had seen her turn, but not quick enough to see the car that was barreling down towards her. Seconds later he saw the car slam into the woman.

"Oh my god," he said anxiously, while starting to run to the woman. He reached her and seen her blond hair starting to mat with blood. He lifted his fingers and placed them on her neck feeling for a pulse. It was hard to detect, but he found one. It was very weak but it was there. He took off his coat and started to press it up against her wounds, trying to stop some of the bleeding. In the distance, his ears vaguely heard the ambulance sirens that were heading for them.

* * *

Well I am going to stop there. I was originally going to put the sailor scouts and sailor moon in this story, but I think I am going to make it more real life. However, who knows that may change. That is the beauty of writing; the story can flow in any direction.

I really love reviews, good or bad I love them all. It is how a person can make there writing better. Please leave any comments or suggestions. Until next time.


End file.
